


A Study in Introversion

by lol_hobi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A study in introversion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Idol AU, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: Kyungsoo's an introvert, so Chanyeol makes assumptions





	A Study in Introversion

**Author's Note:**

> I just whipped this out without editing it, forgive me

            Chanyeol’s hands were always restless and wandering, and in the late afternoon light between the soft sheets, their current victim was Kyungsoo’s soft, clear skin. He cupped the boy’s cheeks, traced his jaw, tickled his ears – all movements habitual and familiar now. He memorized the feeling of skin beneath his fingertips, the curves and dips of his boy’s face, every little detail he could reach. Kyungsoo sighed happily beneath the contact, his own hands buried in Chanyeol’s sweatshirt to him grounded. Chanyeol loved to touch, but Kyungsoo loved to be touched.

            Chanyeol’s fingers grazed Kyungsoo’s brows and boy’s eyes drifted shut. He took a soft breath and Chanyeol’s heart squeezed. He knew very well just how introverted Kyungsoo was – had seen him retreat from parties, spend hours napping after events, choose a night-in over every other option – and since they’d started dating, he’d tried to be acutely aware of all of Kyungsoo’s behaviors. He wanted to be as good of a boyfriend as he could, so he never wanted to overstay his welcome or stress or overstimulate Kyungsoo in any way. So he always made a point to leave before any of that could happen.

            Chanyeol had memorized Kyungsoo’s face for the thousandth time over, so when Kyungsoo began to grow tired, Chanyeol peeled himself away. Kyungsoo frowned and the cold air replacing his boyfriend shocked him awake.

            “Are you going?” Kyungsoo wondered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

            “Yeah. You’re tired and I’ve got some stuff to work on.” Chanyeol huffed, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder and slipping into his shoes. He leaned in to kiss Kyungsoo one last time, hand lingering on his cheek as he pulled away. “Get some rest, baby.” He backed up and disappeared with the soft creak of the door. Kyungsoo frowned.

            “Okay.” Kyungsoo huffed as the door clicked all the way shut, but he was far from relaxed anymore. He’d wanted to nap with Chanyeol at his side – he wouldn’t be able to sleep now.

 

-

 

Lights were throbbing to the beat of the music as Chanyeol maneuvered his way through the dancers, sweat clinging to his hair and neck as he broke through the crowd and stumbled into the kitchen. He found his boyfriend’s doe eye in a second and Kyungsoo lit up at the sight of him. Chanyeol set his drink on the counter and pulled Kyungsoo close, relishing in the warmth of their bodies together.

            Kyungsoo curled fingers in his hair and pulled him down into a kiss, hands twisting and tugging, trying to make up for the hour that they had been separated. Kyungsoo had danced and drank and socialized, but he didn’t like the center of the crowd that way that Chanyeol did. It was mesmerizing to watch Yeol control a crowd, but it was so much of a relief to have him back in his arms again.

            “Want to get out of here?” Chanyeol asked against Kyungsoo’s ear and the shorter boy couldn’t pull him out of the house fast enough. When the fresh air swallowed them whole, Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol against the front stair railing, capturing his lips again. They giggled against each other and tried to hold on to each other to keep kissing as they stumbled blindly down the sidewalk.

            The ten minute walk to Kyungsoo’s apartment took them nearly an hour as they stopped against every bench, every light pole, every surface they could find to be on each other again. By the time they’d reached the apartment, they had kiss bitten lips and sweaty palms and Kyungsoo was eager. He tried to pull Chanyeol in with him, but the taller boy didn’t budge.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chanyeol hummed and Kyungsoo’s heart sunk. Chanyeol had been distant, but Kyungsoo thought that at least tonight he’d stay.

            “You’re going?” he huffed and Chanyeol grinned.

            “I would love to stay, but we both need sleep.” Chanyeol said, stepping up to drop a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Tomorrow?”

            “Sure.” Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol started down the sidewalk, waving as he turned around the corner. Kyungsoo could only sigh and retreat into his home, surrendering to a painful cold shower instead.

 

-

 

“Oh my god, that last scene? Genius!” Chanyeol cheered, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand fondly. Dinner had been wonderful and Chanyeol had clearly loved the movie, but Kyungsoo couldn’t shake the looming dread of ending their date. “Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol stopped, tugging Kyungsoo to a halt at his side.

            “Yeah.” Kyungsoo tried a smile. He was so sure that it was effective.

            “Do you… Do you want some time alone? We can head home-“

            “ _No_.” Kyungsoo groaned, dropping Chanyeol’s hand. He’d had enough of this. “Chanyeol… do you even like me?”

            “W-what? Of course!”

            “Because it sure seems like you’re always trying to run away from me!” Kyungsoo shouted. Chanyeol flinched slightly at the volume, Kyungsoo had never raised his voice before. “You never want to stay the night, when is done, it’s _done_ , it just feels like you’re with me because you feel obligated or something and I don’t want to force you to be with me-“

            “Whoawhoawhoa!” Chanyeol cupped Kyungsoo’s face, eyebrows cocked in concern. “No, baby, you’ve got it all wrong.” Kyungsoo frowned up at Chanyeol. “C’mere, let’s talk?” Chanyeol lead his boyfriend to a nearby park bench and took both of his hands in his own as they sat. He dwarfed Kyungsoo’s hands and the sight was reassuring, especially when Kyungsoo held him back. “Okay. So. For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been a severe introvert, I know that. So I thought that when we started dating, something that you would want is to still have your space, and I didn’t want to suffocate you or drain you. I wanted you to have proper time to recharge.”

            Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “…So you just leave? All the time?” Kyungsoo spat.

            “I’m a lot of energy, I was sure I would stress you out!” Chanyeol whined. Kyungsoo pulled away again and stood up, clearly irritated.

            “I’m dating you for a reason, you ass!” He groaned, just the slightest bit of humor tinting his tone. Chanyeol’s mouth fell agape in confusion. “If I got sick of you all the time, I wouldn’t have asked you out!”

            “But... I thought because you’re always saying you hate people-“

            “I don’t hate _you_.” Kyungsoo huffed, rubbing his temples. “Chanyeol, for whatever reason, you don’t drain me. You don’t annoy me, I don’t get tiread of you. I would rather spend time with _you_ than spend time alone.” Kyungsoo threw his hands up, exasperated.

            “I assumed-“

            “You should have asked!” Kyungsoo screamed and Chanyeol shut up immediately. “You would know these things if you asked me, Chanyeol! You shouldn’t just... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted.” Kyungsoo sighed, returning to sit on the bench again. “I’m just upset that… that you made me feel so stupid and lonely because you _assumed_.” Kyungsoo deflated, shoulders falling.

            “I thought I was being a good boyfriend.” Chanyeol whispered.

            “You’re an idiot.” Kyungsoo rubbed his face, but he scooted closer and leaned his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The taller boy moved to wrap his long arms around Kyungsoo’s body completely. He kissed the boy’s forehead, pressing apologies into his skin, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh. He moved to peek up at Chanyeol. “Will you trust that I’ll tell you if I want to be alone? And trust that I want to spend my time with you?” Chanyeol blushed, clearly embarrassed.

            “Yes. I’m sorry, baby. I just… I love you and I didn’t want to scare you away.” Chanyeol’s ears were practically glowing in the evening light.

            Kyungsoo tugged him into a kiss, hotter and stronger than any that night and Chanyeol melted into him, wrapping him up in his arms again. “I love you too.” Kyungsoo breathed. It was a relief to have the words finally out in the air.

            “So…” Chanyeol pressed a hair into Kyungsoo’s hair and teased over his ear. “Do you want to come stay the night at my place?” He asked, his heart flipping at the sight of Kyungsoo’s brilliant grin. The boy sigh in relief and excitement.

            “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ~
> 
> Comments/Kudos are too good
> 
> Tumblr: @lol-hobi


End file.
